the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Death - Chapter Three Part One
"Victor??" Rachel and Amber yelled, Causing the people of the house to wake up. "What's going on??" Willow ran into the hall seeing Rachel and Amber, holding down a man. "Victor is back." Amber looked up at Willow. Willow looked at Victor, "What are you doing to him??" Willow asked. "He just tried to kill us, We had to defend ourselves." Rachel said, sitting on Victor. "Get off of me, you pitiful servant." Victor spat, Making Amber jump back. "Victor, how could you do this?" Willow looked hurt, the man may have been greedy for eternal life and he had put their lives in danger many times but for him to pull a knife on one of them is pitiful. "I have no choice Willow." Victor looked at her, "You have no choice? No choice? You just tried to kill one of us, You promised you wouldn't get into more egyptian mythology stuff." Willow said, "That's not what I meant Willow. You just don't understand, I'm trying to help you here." Victor glared at Willow, making her clench onto Amber. "Are you insinuating something?" Rachel said. "I want to stay here and help you, I know who killed Sibuna." Victor said, Rachel jumps off him, "You know who killed Sibuna?? Who?" Willow asked, "I won't say until I get a pillow and I sleep in the attic which now has a makeover." Victor stood up, "Willow's not the leader of our group, Joy is, therefore she cannot make decisions. Well, atleast strong decisions." Amber looked at Willow, who was contemplating on what should she say. "I'm co-leader, I actually have a say and I say we'll let you stay. But you have to help us, give us hints, information, basically everything you know about who killed Sibuna." Willow said, Amber and Rachel's jaw dropped, looking at Willow. "Amber, Rachel, go get pillows and set up the bed in the attic." Willow walked back to her and Piper's room. Later that morning Later that morning, Amber served breakfast for everyone, "Willow, Are you going to tell Joy about the decision?" Amber asked, "Yes, Amber, but not now..." Willow poured milk into the batter of pancake. "You do know, that she's going to be extremely mad at you, right?" Amber said, flipping eggs, "Amber, she's my cousin. I know what makes her mad..." Willow rolled her eyes, Amber, who was shocked was the only sibuna member who never knew about Willow and Joy being cousins. "Oh..." When breakfast was ready, Willow put out the plates and Amber served the food. "Breakfast's ready!" The members walked to the table, and Amber along with Rachel sat on each of Willow's sides, leaving Piper sitting next to Izzy. "So, Willow, tell Joy about what happened last night..." Rachel said, Making Willow glare at Rachel, "What happened last night?" Joy asked, "Nothing." Willow said, "Yes, something did happen last night tell everyone!" Amber went along with Rachel. "Fine. Look, Joy, Victor tried to kill Amber and Rachel." Willow said as she looked at Rachel and Amber, begging them to continue the story through eye contact. "He says he knows who killed Sibuna so, he's staying in the attic due to Willow's decision. I tried telling her that she's not even leader." Amber said, Making Joy glare at Willow. "You made a decision without my opinion? What if Victor can't be trusted? What if Victor is trying to kill one of us?" "You don't understand." Willow yelled, "What don't I understand? Willow, you made a stupid, idiotic, unbelievable decision like always. I mean, what if we're trapped and we can't get out of his little deal?" Joy yelled, Then someone with black hair came walking through, it was Mara who was feeling better due to Theresa's treatment. "What's all the hustle about?" Mara sat in a chair, Joy sighed, "Joy, Victor can help us, now stop being a dramatic bitch and deal with it. Do you want Patricia back or not?!" Willow snarled, Everyone's eyes on her. Hearing Willow's language, Joy sheds a tear, "What's changed you Willow?" "Alfie has, now, leave me alone." Willow walks out. Piper glances at Joy, who is crying as Mara holds her and now Piper follows Willow, "Hey you!" Piper smiled as she jumps on Willow's back, "Hey Pippie..." Pippie was Piper's nickname, Piper hated it but found it funny. "What's wrong, You know, you can just ignore Joy?" Piper said, Willow found it shocking since Piper was Joy's best friend sister. ---- Part One, Part Two tomorrow. Category:Blog posts